1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device having a weak magnetic force on the surface of its housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this era of technology, electronic devices such as portable electronic devices have played an important role in people's lives. For example, laptop computers and mobile phones are compact in size so that users can take notes, process files, surf the internet or check emails anywhere and anytime. As a result, portable electronic devices are very popular in the market now.
Portable electronic device nowadays usually includes a first main body and a second main body. The first main body includes a first housing and an input device, such as a keyboard. The second main body includes a second housing and a display device, such as a screen. When the electronic device is not in use, the second main body covers the first main body for protecting the keyboard of the first main body and the screen of the second main body. At present, the second main body is mostly connected to the first main body with a rotating hinge design or a sliding hinge design.
Because the rotating hinge design or the sliding hinge design has many members, the structure of the electronic device becomes more complicated, hence increasing the manufacturing cost.